A Voice on Mute
by Suzuki-chan
Summary: Harry was abandoned at the age of six. He was left with no memories. He grew up in a hospital under the name Oris Fides, the smartest child, but a wicked past. Deathly mute, the Wizarding World finds him, but was it the right thing to do? AU. HPSS SLASH m
1. A Silent Gift

Author's Note: This is just a side story that I had to get out and written onto the computer. It was bugging me. So depending on the number of reviews this story receives, it may or may not be updated often. On the Way Down and A Feathered Sonata should be out soon, if I can survive my AP classes. So enjoy this story.

**WARNING:** Abuse and memories that contain abuse and SLASH in later chapters.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape (Of couse!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't complain.

**A Voice on Mute**

Chapter One: A Silent Gift

He stood there, watching him fall forward. There was nothing he could do; he just made things worse when he thought. The freak would understand; he did it for his own good. Now his family wouldn't have to worry about the freak and his powers, they could live their life according to their own standards. Nobody would make a fool of him. This piece of trash that lay in front of him would never remember being born, never know who his parents were, his relatives, Hell, he wouldn't remember anything that ever even happened to him.

The big oaf of a man stuffed the child into the trunk of his car. He sped away from the house, heading towards the hospital. He ran red lights, avoided all stop signs, and ditched the police. He drove into the back parking lot of the hospital and lifted open the trunk. The freak had bled all over the bottom of his trunk. "Damn," the oaf of a man cursed. The freak moaned in pain as the man picked him out of the trunk. The child was no older than six, his clothes hung off of him like a sheet on a bed.

Making sure he wasn't seen, the man dropped the boy off at the back door of the hospital. He ran away from the scene and jumped back in his car. He yelled in joy as he sped away from his scene of the crime.

The next day, every channel that gave the morning news gave the same report, "A boy was found abandoned at a local hospital. He had received several hits to the head with a blunt object of the sort, affecting his brain. What shocked the hospital was the fact that the young boy had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"The hospital has no idea as to whether the young boy will make it out alive, but they are desperately trying to save him. The officials don't know for sure who the culprit is that did this horrible act tothe estimated six year-old child, but there were reports of a speeding car running red lights, avoiding stop signs, and avoiding the cops. Leads are strongly welcome.

"On to our next story, a man tried robbing a bank with a banana…"

England and surrounding countries were in an uproar about the child. The hospital received many offers as to adopting the young boy if he came out of his coma, but it seemed that the hospital had grown attached to the boy and kindly turned down the offers of adoption. Many people sent flowers, cards, toys, and candy to the young boy.

Three months passed and the young boy woke up. The month was coming into April, the moon full. The night's breeze blew into the open window, the curtains waving into the room. The scent of fallen rain wafted into the room. Lightning flashed in the distance, the thunder following shortly afterwards, sending tremors through the hospital. The power flickered then went out.

Nurses and doctors ran about the hospital yelling to each other to turn the generator on to reserve. The hospital shook awake, renewed by the generator. The machine next to the boy's bed beeped loudly and resumed its beeping of the boy's heart rate and blood pressure.

A nurse came into the room to check on the boy. He was wide awake, fright rattling his tiny body. She shrieked and ran back outside, yelling for the boy's doctor. The doctor ran into the room and to the boy's bed. The boy was going into shock. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder.He went into hysterics and the doctor wrestled the thrashing boy down onto the bed. The nurse from before ran into the room and put a needle into the boy's arm. The boy fell back into the oblivion of sleep.

The morning news came on and the top story was read from a different newscaster on different channels. It was same on every channel, just worded differently. "The young boy has woken up from his coma. The young boy that touched the hearts of many woke last night when the power shut down at the hospital he is staying at. Nurses and doctors are proud that he is awake and are kindly asking that the boy not be bothered as he is going through some hard times.

"Officials still have not captured the culprit behind the act that nearly killed this small boy. There are no records of who the boy was staying with and no records that the boy was ever born or what school he went to. It seems like the boy just appeared out of nowhere.

"Now let's move along to our next top story, a man accused of driving drunk was released this morning. Vernon Dursley was caught…."

Donations came to the hospital, everyone wanting the boy to get new clothes, and the sort. The boy went in for examinations. Everything looked okay, but some of the nerves that reciprocated to his vocal cords were damaged and he had become deathly anemic. A few surgeries and the nerves would be repaired.

He went through psychological treatment, but he never spoke. He just shook his head in disagreement or nodded his head in agreement. He didn't know his name, so the hospital got together and decided upon a name and a birthday.

A day later they decided to name the small boy Oris Fides, Oris meaning mask and Fides meaning faith. His birthday was announced to be held on Christmas, the day he first arrived at the hospital. They held a small party for the mute Oris.

Oris grew up having to relearn everything he had ever previously learned. He was a quick study and rose to be one of the smartest kids of his age group. Though he remained deathly mute, he still received many offers for an adoption. The hospital grew fond of him and he lived there night and day. He soon began to study medicine for the hospital and was home-schooled to the sort. He never went to an actual school. The doctors taught him all he knew. He was soon studying the things high school level seniors were studying. He was on the covers of magazines, the top story to all newspapers, and the talk of the country.

On the eve of his eleventh birthday, another society was in an uproar. Their savior had come up missing, the family he was staying with had abandoned him, and his school letter had beenreturned unanswered. This society had no idea where he was, what he was doing, and who could possibly have him. Unaware to the muggles as they called them, they were fawning over a brilliant child with piercing green eyes and a lightning bolt scar that was carved into his forehead; an exact replica of their savior.

Some said it was a gift the person who bashed his head in gave him, others thought he was naturally smart.

Oris, no matter what he did, he remained deathly mute. The doctors worried if he would ever come out of it, but they had hope for him.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. Flames will be used to make a bonfire.

Please review!


	2. Finding the Silent

Author's Note: Wow, I didn't think this story would get so many reviews. It's pretty cool. Anyways, my thanks are at the end of the chapter, so if you reviewed, your name should be there.

**WARNING:** Abuse and memories that contain abuse and SLASH in later chapters.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape (Of course!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't complain.

**A Voice on Mute**

Chapter 2: Finding the Silent

"Oris, how are you feeling today?"

Oris looked at his doctor, then his psychologist. He shrugged his shoulders in a silent gesture and went about doing some of his homework.

Gray, his doctor, looked over at Smith, the hospital's psychologist. Smith shook his head, "Oris, you need to talk sometime. If you don't, your vocal cords will become very weak and you won't be able to carry out long conversations."

Oris looked up briefly then shrugged his shoulders yet again.

"Oris, if you don't work with us, these sessions will continue to be pretty much useless." Gray stood up and gave Oris a resigned look. Oris continued writing in his notebook. "Thanks for your time, Smith."

Smith smiled sadly, "I wish there was more I could do. Trauma can do so much to a person. He just happened to get one of the worst kinds."

Gray signaled for Oris to follow him and together they made their way to Oris' rooms. Oris walked in and sat at his desk, pulling out all sorts of books. He immediately opened a book and quickly took some notes. Gray closed the door, his face void of all emotion but sadness, "I wish we could help you more, Oris."

Oris opened up a black leather bound book. Pages were clustered with his educated writing. He had filled some ofthe pages with short, chopped, memories of his past. Some were filled with horror, others with sadness. He didn't seem to have any happy memories. He had divided the book into two separate parts. His first part was more recent notes and entries about what he did prior before writing, whereas the second part was the more hidden and well kempt secrets, which were in the back.

Oris wrote about his experience with the psychologist in the first section. He closed the book and put it inconspicuously back on its proper shelf. He stood up, pushed his chair in, and flopped himself onto his bed. He fell into the pits of his slumber, his non-eternal rest.

* * *

An old, white haired, bearded man sat at his desk, his chin resting upon his folded hands. Deep in thought over the child he couldn't even begin to place, a magazine he had confiscated from a student lay face down upon his desk. His winter break was coming to a close. His last day of freedom and peacewas wrought with indecisive doings of how he was going to find their savior.

Half-blood and muggle-born students were all in an uproar about a child living in a hospital. The child was supposedly the smartest child of their age group. He had been found abandoned at the back entrance to the hospital he was staying at. He appeared there all bloody and rumorswere going around that the child was gifted with his smarts from the abuse to his head. Some were jealous.

The old man sighed and turned the magazine over. He looked closely at the front cover. A young boy whose age was eleven had his picture plastered to the cover. "This must be the boy all the students are talking about." The old man found his eyes being drawn to the vibrant green eyes of the young boy. The eyes looked like the eyes that went onto a middle-aged adult, not for the face of a child. The eyes had seen so much. The old man looked even closer at the child's face. He browsed over the forehead, stopping and looking at a slight impression of a lightning bolt. It was being covered with what muggles called make-up. The old man jumped out of his chair and called a staff meeting.

The staff all conjugated to the office of the old man. A woman with a tight bun spoke first, "Albus, what is this about that you needed to interrupt our last day of peace?"

Albus, the old man, spoke, "I have found him. I have found our savior. Harry Potter is alive and well." Albus smiled broadly and joined his hands together in a silent clap.

The staff looked dumbfounded. After everything they did to look for the boy, it was all on the front cover of a magazine.

A man with shoulder length, greasy black hair snorted, "How do you even know that that child is Harry Potter?"

"Severus, there was only one person who had eyes as green as this young boy's, his mother, Lily." Albus gave the magazine to a staff member and it circulated among the group.

A kind, stout woman piped up, "But their must be others that have green eyes like Lily's?"

Albus smiled, "Look closely at his forehead. Do you see the lightning bolt impression?"

The woman nodded her head, "It is being hidden."

"Yes, by what muggles call make-up." Albus retrieved the magazine. "The boy is currently staying at the hospital under the name Oris Fides. We, meaning Severus and I, will go and retrieve him." The old man looked at the woman with the tight bun, "Minerva, you will be in charge. The child has been through a lot, so there won't be many questions."

"I refuse, especially since this is my last day away from those incompotent brats you call students." Severus folded his arms and glared at Albus.

Albus looked at Severus disappointedly, "Severus, get over your childish ways and learn that this boy is nothing like his father, the one you considered an enemy." The rest of the staff nodded their heads.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be pleasant."

Albus smiled, "Of course not. We will be back soon."

Everyone nodded their heads. A fidgety man nodded his head quickly and let out a nervous laugh.

They turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Oris shot awake, a cold sweat gathering upon his face. He rubbed his face with his sleeve and walked out of his room to get a drink of water. He had no idea what was in store for him once he walked out of that room.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

Author's Note: So, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it got out so late. School is as tough as ever. Anyways, I now have a poll going for Oris/Harry's House. I am also having a poll for the pairing because of a question that came up for that subject. It will either be Snape/Harry SLASH, Severitus, or Snape/Harry mentor. So, when you review, just leave your answers and/or questions in the review. My thanks are at the bottom.

**quixotic-hope**

**jbcna**

**HecateDeMort**

**spacecatdet**

**as**

**Sev**

**Anders1**

**snape91**

**Sssnitch**

**MayaBlackWolf**

**BabyDragon848**

**Dreamweaver**

**Jenni**

**QueenNarca**

**EverWinter**

**mistical**

**Heather**

**Hambares**

**TheSilentQuill**

**CoolaLillianPotter**

**valanthe**

**Aduro Wolf**

**orlitza**

Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate all of them. Please review!


	3. Desolate Silence

Author's Note: I am absolutely stunned. Speechless is more along the right word. Once again my thanks to all my lovely reviewers is at the bottom. I am giving everyone that reviewed a smore and if you don't like smores, think of something you do like and it will appear.

**WARNING:** Abuse and memories that contain abuse and SLASH in later chapters.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape (Mentor, maybe something more later on.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't complain.

**A Voice on Mute**

Chapter Three: Desolate Silence

"This is the hospital, Severus. Are you ready to enter?"

Snape snorted and glided past Dumbledore in a flurry of anger and irritation. He walked through the automatic sliding door, Dumbledore following through with quick steps. Together they walked to the information desk.

Dumbledore asked the receptionist kindly, "Oris Fides."

The woman looked at him strangely. He was wearing mismatched muggle clothing. She turned to Snape who glared at her. She immediately turned her gaze away. "Top floor."

"Thank you, dear," Dumbledore gave her an elderly smile and turned away, following Snape to what muggles called the elevators. They stepped in when the doors slid open. Silence fell over them. The elevator slowly ascended the many floors, music played casually in the background. People came and went in the elevator, the door continually sliding open. They had finally ascended to the top most floor of the hospital.

They stepped out and went to the nurses' station. "Oris Fides," Snape ground out, not even trying to hide his discouragement.

The nurse looked at him, "And what business do you have with him?"

Dumbledore and Snape looked at each other, "We must talk to him." Dumbledore folded his arms on top ofthe countertop.

"Let me retrieve his doctor," the nurse stated. She pulled over an intercom device and said clearly into it, "Dr. Gray, please report to the nurses' station, Dr. Gray to the nurses station top floor."

Dumbledore looked at her and smiled. Dr. Gray ran to the nurses' station, worry evident on his face.

"Yes nurse?" he questioned her.

"These men are here to talk to Oris."

Gray turned to Dumbledore and Snape, "And what do we owe this visit to be about?"

Snape growled in frustration. Dumbledore held out his hand, "I know who young Mr. Fides really is and I know about his past. He is a wizard."

Gray ignored the held out hand andlooked at the nurse, "Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave. This conversation is absurd."

Snape stepped up to the doctor and pulled out his wand and aimed it at Gray's face, "We are not joking."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "Severus, no magic!"

Snape glared at Dumbledore, "Where is Fides." It was not a question, it was a demand. Snape thrust his wand closer to Gray's face.

Down the hallway, a door opened and out came a young boy. He yawned silently and everyone's attention was drawn to him. Gray shot away from the wand and pushed the down button on the service elevator. "Oris!" he yelled.

Oris turned to look at him. Dumbledore and Snape shot each other quick glances. Snape darted to Gray to hold him in place. Dumbledore walked towards Oris.

"Young Oris, we finally meet after all these years of searching, or should I call you Harry?"

Oris stood frozen in place. _'Harry? Who is Harry? Am I Harry? No, I am Oris Fides.'_

The service elevator doors slid open. Gray took his chance. He mowed over Snape, knocking him to the ground. "Oris! Come on! You have to go!"

Oris stood there, the old man still approaching. Oris shook his head vehemently. Once the old man was within grasping distance of Oris, Oris shot away from him and ran into the arms of his doctor who pushed him into the elevator. "Go to Smith. He will help you." Gray pushed the button for the eighth floor.

Just as the doors slid closed, Snape jumped up and ran to the closing elevator doors. Oris shuffled to the back of the elevator and wrapped his arms around his body. _'Doctor.'_ Oris fought back the tears that threatened to fall. Oris' mind made up, he pushed the emergency stop button on the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor.

The elevator ascended and reached the top floor. Oris shuffled out of the elevator, knocking Snape over in the process. Oris ran to his doctor, who was being accosted by Dumbledore and pushed the old man out of the way.

"Oris," Gray said. He was amazed that Oris would come back.

Oris smiled, but it quickly turned into a glare of death. Snape ran over to the young boy and grabbed him. Oris quietly struggled to get free, papers flying about. Oris' hands flung about and cupboard doors flew open, their contents flying out of the space.

"Severus, put the boy down! He's going to kill himself!" Dumbledore yelled out.

Snape released Oris, his magic flaring out and smashing Snape against a wall.

Gray watched in astonishment as the papers and supplies flew about the room. He looked for the nurse who was already dashing towards the closest elevator, screaming her lungs out.

"Oris, calm down," Dumbledore said, crawling over to the young boy, whose magic lashed out and attacked the man.

Gray watched in horror as Oris began convulsing in the strain of his magical outburst. Gray reached his arms out and pulled Oris to him. "Oris, calm down. You will be okay. I will be okay."

Oris stopped convulsing and fell into a deepsleep in his doctor's arms. Gray sighed and looked at Dumbledore, who was shuffling slowly to his feet. He then turned his gaze to Snape, who was knocked out cold.

"Do you see now? He cannot stay here," Dumbledore said.

Gray turned back to Dumbledore and nodded his head. "Yes, he will be safer with you."

Gray stood up, carrying with him the sleeping Oris. Dumbledore woke Snape up. Snape was very unpleasant.

* * *

Dumbledore told Gray all about Oris' past and why he had been brought there. Gray shook his head sadly. "No wonder he won't talk to anyone."

"What?" Dumbledore questioned.

"He doesn't talk. Hasn't since he woke up from his coma almost six years ago." Gray sat up and repositioned Oris in his lap.

Dumbledore shot Oris and Snape worried looks. "We will try to get him to talk, but we have no guarantees. We may have to keep him at the school during the summers."

"No, absolutely not. He will come back here in the summers. He is like our family and he has lessons he needs to learn here." Gray shook his head steadily.

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, that is what must be done then."

* * *

Gray helped Oris pack, assuring him he would be able to come back and see the staff during his breaks. Oris grabbed his diary and handed it to his doctor.

"What is this?" Gray questioned, flipping through the pages. He got to the end and quickly scanned one of the pages. "Are these your memories, Oris?"

Oris nodded his head and smiled.

Together they pushed his belongings out into the halls. Snape shrunk everything and put it into his pocket.

"Bye Oris! Have fun!" Gray yelled.

Oris turned back to the man who had been a father to him and ran back to him, throwing his arms around Gray's torso. Oris wiped tears away from his eyes and smiled. He ran back to the two men and put his hand in Snape's much larger hand.

Snape almost yanked his hand away, but he felt the little hand grasp his with such force, he couldn't get out of the grip even if he tried.

Gray waved as the young boy vanished in thin air with a pop.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

Author's Note: Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable. NEW POLL! Should this be just Harry/Snape mentor or Harry/Snape mentor with SLASH when Harry gets older? Just add it in when you review. Thanks are below.

**Harco Potfoy, jbcna, Zarfmeister, Hambares, HPfreakout, shromm, Nimeariel, Nicole Poe, LupeInDarkness, Jenni, Natas, ish, Mack, serena23, rayvern, goddessa39, momocolady, jushe54, EverWinter, jillypooh, deb, C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity, Remus Lupin Potter, spinnerofdark, hittocerebattosai, hecatedemort, darke rose, redfox13, Elizabeth Patil.**

Please take the time and review! Free marshmallows!


	4. Unspoken House Appeals

Author's Note: Um… Thanks? I can't think of anything else to say. I am absolutely stunned to the point of fainting. I love all the reviews. It keeps me writing. Anyways, here is the next chapter, sorry if the last one sucked, I may or may not go back and fix it. If anything, it will be fixed when this story is done.

**WARNING:** Abuse and memories that contain abuse of all kindsand maybe someSLASH in later chapters.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape (Mentor, maybe something more later on.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't complain.

**A Voice on Mute**

Chapter 4: Unspoken House Appeals

Oris fell to his knees, releasing the grip on Snape's clammy hands. He clenched his stomach tightly, releasing all the food he had had previously that day. Arching his back and lurching back down, the silent slopping of vomit on the ground made Dumbledore's own stomach churn. With a silent, but steady hand, Dumbledore rested his hand on Oris' back.

Snape glared at the small boy who was releasing all he had eaten on the school's beautiful ground. Grabbing his wand from his pocket, he cast _'evanesco'_ on the pile of vomit the young boy made. Pocketing his wand, words of uncaring fell from his mouth. "Disgusting. Insufferable brat, you mar our beautiful school grounds with your stomach contents, and don't even bother to apologize? Disrespectful! We should have left you at that hospital. We can take care of the Dark Lor—"

"Severus, stop it! You know he can't help it. He has never apparated before in his life." Dumbledore face was grim. He looked down to Oris who just had his head down in shame. "This is a bad idea."

Snape snorted, "That is an understatement, Headmaster. This child, _Harry Potter_, doesn't remember anything. He won't understand our world and our _rules_." Snape shot Oris a glance. "He doesn't even remember being Harry Potter."

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "No, he needs to learn our ways, or he won't survive."

Snape looked confused. "How won't he survive? He doesn't need magic to survive Albus. He just needs to survive the Dark Lords to come."

"He just won't survive, Severus. He has too much pent up magic within him to be able to withstand it not being released." Dumbledore looked concernedly at Oris who was looking at him curiously.

"What, it's not like he will explode like a potion would," Snape snorted.

"No, but his body will shut down, _completely_." Dumbledore's head dropped.

Snape looked at the old man and the boy with looks of disbelief, "You mean he will die from a magic overload or non-release! That isn't possible. He doesn't have nearly enough magic to do all that!"

Dumbledore shook his head. An icy breeze swept by them, leaving Oris hugging his own body. The crunch of snow beneath his feet as he stood was loud even to his own ears. Snowflakes began to fall upon his unruly mass of hair. He gripped tighter to his small frame and felt a heavy presence fall onto his head. He looked up, part of the cloth falling over one eye. Snape just walked away, leaving his cloak on the small child. The gate opened for him. Dumbledore watched as Oris hurried off to Snape, a small smile glowing on his slender face. Dumbledore chuckled and walked after them.

Oris caught up to Snape's much longer strides and grabbed his much larger hand in his own. Snape stopped and looked down at the young Oris. Oris gave Snape a small, but an ever present smile. Snape looked away, "Don't get used to it. I am never nice to anyone." He yanked his hand out of the Oris' grip and continued to the castle. The castle's gates closed with a rickety groan.

The sun began rising over the castle, illuminating the grounds with an orange glow. Oris watched in awe as the great castle came into view. He walked slowly towards the castle doors. Huge, massive doors swung open. Oris gripped Snape's cloak tightly around himself. The castle was oddly quiet for being a school. The doors closed with a heavy groan. "The students will be arriving soon. Some of the other students are either in the Great Hall or still in their dormitories," Dumbledore said, coming up behind Oris. "Follow me this way," Dumbledore said, pointing in the direction they were to be going, "we are going to my office. I believe that is where Severus went." Dumbledore continued.

Oris followed behind closely. Students left at school over break were roaming the halls. Some greeting Dumbledore, some just watching Dumbledore and Oris pass by. Whispering about who Oris was, was left in the air. Some people gasped at the sight of Oris. Oris' head dropped lower and lower until he brought Snape's cloak over his head completely. The end of the cloak trailing close behind him, the dirt and dust marred the black cloak's base.

They ascended stairs and came to a gargoyle. Dumbledore turned to Oris, "This is my office. The password is 'Sugar Quills.'" The gargoyle jumped to the side and the ascending staircase rose. Dumbledore got on, followed closely by Oris.

Dumbledore opened the door to his office, the staff all waiting impatiently.

"Well, did you get him? Severus wouldn't tell us anything." Minerva jumped out of Dumbledore's chair and walked to him. Dumbledore sidestepped and Oris came to view for all the professors to see.

Oris pulled the cloak off and saw Snape sitting in a chair in the corner.

"This is _the_ Harry Potter?" Pomfrey questioned.

Dumbledore nodded, "It is."

Oris walked over to Snape, ignoring the fact he was being watched. He handed the cloak back to Snape with a small smile of appreciation.

Snape snorted, "You shouldn't give things back to people when they are all dirty." Oris looked at the cloak and blushed. He brushed off all the dust and dirt, leaving it looking brand new. Oris handed it back to Snape who took it with a glare.

"Well, the students should be arriving. We will get young Oris sorted at dinner. In the meantime, we will get all of his supplies." Dumbledore shuffled through his office. Oris found an overstuffed armchair and curled up into it. The staff was bustling in and out of the office. Bringing supplies that Oris needed into the office. Oris soon fell asleep, gripping his legs to his chest in a fetal position.

Snape came into his office, his clean cloak billowing behind him. Towing behind him were potion ingredients, a cauldron, and recommended reading material. He levitated it to the ground and looked at the sleeping Oris. He sighed and whispered, "You're in a world you don't belong in." He pulled off his cloak and draped it over Oris' sleeping frame.

Snape shuffled out of the office to get ready for dinner.

* * *

"_You freak! I can't believe we even let you into this house. Marge was right. I should have sent you off to an orphanage, of course, I am pretty sure even they wouldn't havewanted you." The big man threw Oris to the wall and left him there, his ribs folding into his body._

_The big man returned, a belt in his hand, "Boy, get the fuck off my floor!" Oris tried as hard as he could to get up off the floor, but try as he must, he just crumbled back to the floor. "Freak, did you not hear the words that came out of my mouth? I said to get the fuck off my floor!" _

_Whip._

_Whip._

_Whip._

_Whip._

_Continually, they never stopped. He never left any room for screams._

"_That should teach you a lesson, freak."_

* * *

Oris woke with a start, gripping the cloak tightly. A hand rested on his slender shoulder. Kind eyes rested on his scared face. Oris threw the cloak over his shoulder, slipping his arms through the cloak's sleeves.

"We're going to go and get you sorted into your house." Dumbledore grabbed Oris' hand and led him out of the office and to a room a few floors down. Oris heard voices resonating from the room next door. "Follow me please."

Dumbledore opened the door and walked out to the Great Hall. All voices halted. Oris followed Dumbledore to the podium and a chair with a hat appeared next to the podium.

"Everyone, we have a new student." The students looked at others. The half-blood and muggle-born students stood suddenly, their jaws dropped.

"That's Oris Fides! One of the smartest kids of our youth! Currently learning at a high school senior level! The mute child who got his head bashed in at the tender age of six!"

Students broke out in gossip. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. The hall fell silent. "Thank you." Dumbledore cleared his throat, "This is Oris Fides, originally Harry Potter."

Jaws dropped and Oris backed away from the looks. He turned around and came face to face with Snape. Snape whispered silently, "Don't worry; I am here to help get you sorted." He cleared his throat and said loud and clear, "Please get on the stool and place the hat on your head."

Oris followed instructions. He got on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"_Ah, Harry Potter, or should I call you Oris Fides? I have been waiting to sort you. Just let me dig through your thoughts and past. Hmmm….yes, much pain and sorrow, that is what I thought. Brave you are, cunning as well, very shy though. So that is why you don't talk young Fides. I see it now, how tragic."_

Oris shook visibly and a hand fell on his shoulder.

"_Don't worry, I won't tell until you are ready. So, without further ado, I will place you in _RAVENCLAW!"

Snape removed the hat and Harry stepped off the stool. The whole lot of Ravenclaws were cheering wildly.

"Good luck, Oris," Snape whispered, towing the chair and hat back to the side room of the Great Hall.

* * *

_**To Be Continued….**_

Author's Note: Yes, Ravenclaw won for the house Oris should be in. I hope this chapter didn't suck. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out. I hope I have time later on in the week to write something.If a lot of people review,I will leave a homework assignment and write a chapter.It will probably involve Oris getting his wand and of course, Snape will be taking him. My thanks are below.

**athenakitty, redfox13, BabyDragon848, Medusa; The Ancient Snake, Oreopet, hecatedemort, momocolady, Sala, HPfreakout, cutieme012, Hambares, Taint of Taia, Jenni, C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity, animealam, Skyseeker, spinnerofdark, hittocerebattosai, keira (Hey, that's my real name, but I spell it differently!), Katie, TheSilentQuill, ElizabethMarieRose, Shadow Bete Noire, Smiley Face3, as, dah, Erin, DebsTheSnapeFanNow, Dybdahl, Evergreen Sceptre, twisteddagger, shelly, Kari Morgana Black, ApocSM. **

Thanks for reviewing, have a Butterscotch Pull-a-Part. **Please review!**


	5. The Silent Desperation of a Crowd

Author's Note: I will now be posting my thanks at the beginning of my chapters. I would like to thank those that reviewed.

**amanda burke, Annie Evans, HP Girl 28, Nimeariel, FairyQilan, Oreopet, Hambares, spinnerofdark, HPfreakout, Jenni, HecateDeMort, deb, Evergreen Sceptre, hazel-3017, theshygirl, volume, animegurl088, KikiLala, azntgr01, hittocerebattosai, Curalium Lacrimo, lady sakura cosmos (momocolady).**

Thanks for the reviews!

**WARNING:** Abuse and memories that contain abuse and SLASH in later chapters.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape (Mentor, maybe something more later on.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't complain.

**A Voice on Mute**

Chapter 5: The Silent Desperation of a Crowd

That night, Oris was faced with so many questions. He ignored every single one of them. He made a silent retreat up to his shared dorm with the other boys of his year. He got a bed close to the window and sighed contentedly as he fell into a blissfully silent dream.

* * *

"_Oris has scarred welts on his back. We assume them to be from his previous caretakers. I take it you will keep this to yourselves as Oris is in a very fragile state." Gray hung his head on his chest and sighed._

"_Yes, we will keep it secret, though our school nurse will need to know. I presume young Oris knows about these scars." Dumbledore said, staring at the young boy asleep in his doctor's arms._

_Gray nodded his head and rubbed his hand up and down Oris' back. Oris groaned in pain, "Ghost pains is what we call them. We try to never touch his back."_

_Dumbledore nodded. Snape snorted and shifted his position in his chair._

"_Will the pain ever go away?" Dumbledore questioned._

"_It all depends on his will to give them up," Gray said._

* * *

Oris woke with a groan as the light seeped through the windows of the dorm. He sat up, stretching his arms and yawning silently. He rubbed at his eyes and slid off the bed. Straightening out his pajamas, Oris made to reach for the covers of his bed. He looked at the cloak draped over the foot of the bed and gave a smile. Oris pulled it to himself and began meticulously folding the large cloak. Placing it back at the foot of his bed, he reached under the bed and pulled out a large duffle bag.

Shuffling through the clothes and books, he pulled out a silver picture frame. He smiled at the people in the picture. A drenched Gray was carrying Oris under his arm at a company picnic. Oris had a water balloon clutched tightly in one hand and an amused smile plastered on his face. Smith was bent over clutching his stomach in rapt laughter. Many of the other doctors caught in the photo were laughing as well. Oris placed the picture frame on his nightstand and grabbed clothes out of the duffle bag.

Looking around his dorm, he took notice that he was the only one up. Figuring it would be safe to take a shower, he did just that.

Stepping into a shower stall, Oris turned the water on, the lukewarm water shaking him out of a dazed reverie. He shook as the water pounded on his scarred back. Oris reached a hand back to his back and rubbed a scar. Whimpering in the process, he continued on to washing his hair and conditioning it with muggle conditioner. He smiled at the memory of Gray telling him his hair was too unmanageable and needed to condition it. Oris did just that.

Finishing rinsing his hair, Oris proceeded to scrub his body, ignoring the scars that scattered his torso. Rinsing himself completely of the soap suds, he turned the water off and grabbed his towel outside of the stall only to feel a hand grasp his.

"Potter," a deep voice said.

Oris yanked his hand back and huddled into a corner of the shower stall. Wrapping his arms around any revealing extremities of his body and pulled his knees to his chest; the shower curtain was drawn closed tightly.

"Potter," the deep voice said again this time putting his hand on the shower curtain.

Oris whimpered, his body shaking clearly.

"It's Professor Snape," the voice said, chucking Oris' towel over the curtain to land on Oris' head. "Trust me, I wasn't trying to peak. I just came to tell you that I have been assigned to take you to get a wand before classes start."

Oris stood in the stall, quietly relieved that it was Snape and not a member of his dorm. He wrapped the towel around his small body and opened the shower curtain. Stepping out of the stall he grabbed his underwear and pants and stepped back into the stall and closed the curtain. Snape sighed and leaned against one of the faucets.

"Would you mind hurrying up, we don't have much time left."

Oris stepped out of the shower stall and folded the towel and placed iton the faucet Snape was currently leaning against, Snape watching Oris' every move and tracing the scars that littered his torso. Grabbing his deodorant and applying it to each underarm. He quickly brushed his teeth and threw his shirt on.

"Are you ready?" Snape said, sounding none but annoyed.

Oris nodded his head, walking back into the dorm room and placing everything neatly on his bed. Snape glanced at the Oris' nightstand and found his eyes drawn to the picture frame. He walked over to it and picked it up. Oris watched him and a small frown grew on his face. Snape looked at all the happy faces and looked down at Oris and noticed the frown. Placing the photo back on the nightstand he mumbled to himself, "You truly were happy once."

Oris face grew void of any emotions and picked the folded cloak up and handed it to Snape, a faint presence of gratitude lighting his eyes. Taking it into his hands, Snape minimized the cloak and placed it into one of his pockets. He turned quietly away and stalked out of the room, Oris following close behind.

* * *

Arriving in Diagon Alley, Snape proceeded forward with Oris gasping to catch up.

They approached a shop and entered. "Ollivander," Snape called out.

An old mad shuffled out of a back room and looked at his customers, "Well hello there, Mr. Snape. And who is that young one behind you?"

"Oris Fides, or as he is more commonly known, Harry Potter," Snape said with a sneer.

Ollivander did a double take, his jaw opening and closing several times. "But he was missing."

"Not anymore he isn't," Snape said with a glare. "Back to business. We are here for a wand for young Mr. Potter."

"Oh yes, I believe I have the one just for him." Ollivander stepped away and back into his back room. Oris took to examining the store, Snape just sat on a chair in the corner of the room. Ollivander returned with a finely carved wand, "Here try this, and just give it a flick."

Oris did as he was told and the bell on the counter exploded into tiny pieces. Ollivander covered his head and grabbed the wand from Oris, "Nope, nope, no, that is not the right wand."

Snape chuckled in the background and Oris tried collecting all the pieces of the bell. Ollivander returned with another wand and hoped it would work better than the previous one did. Oris gave it a flick and Snape's chair shattered into pieces as Snape bodily collapsed with the chair. Ollivander laughed openly at Snape and retrieved the wand from Oris.

Oris shuffled to Snape to try helping him up. Snape just waved his hand and stood up, fixing the chair back to its previous state. Snape decided he would remain standing.

Minutes passed and Ollivander finally came out with a wand he believed would be the right wand for Oris. Holding it in his hands, a strange glow emanated from the wand and Oris' body. Ollivander looked at the wand, "I thought that would be the one."

Oris looked at the man curiously, as did Snape.

"That was the brother wand of another. The other being the one that gave you that scar that resides on your forehead. Thirteen-and-a-half inches with a phoenix feather."

Oris rubbed the scar on his forehead. _'Someone gave me this scar? But who?' _Oris thought, looking at the wand that he held in his hands.

Snape looked at Oris and sighed. "Well, we must be going, classes will be starting soon."

"He sure doesn't talk much for being famous," Ollivander said.

Snape sneered.

"I guess we will meet again young Fides, take care."

Oris waved goodbye and followed Snape out of the shop. Shuffling quickly to the exit of the Alley, Oris struggled to keep up with Snape.

A thick crowd of wizards and witches swarmed towards Oris, leaving him caught in the middle of the group. He quickly lost sight of Snape and was trying as hard as he could to fight his way through the crowd. Soon enough, he was in a completely different area then he had been when he entered the Alley.

Swiftly moving his head side to side, desperately trying to find Snape, people began staring at him. Whispers shot through the crowd.

'Is he all alone?'

'He looks lost.''

'Poor thing.'

'I wonder where his parents are.'

Oris began heaving with anxiety. A short, stout woman came up to him, her face held concern.

She put her hand on Oris' back. Oris shuddered and tried defiantly to get away from the offending hand, but to no avail. "Are you lost? Do you need help finding your parents? What's your name?"

Oris shook his head. She left no room for answer and if she had, he wouldn't have answered her anyways.

"Child?" the woman questioned.

Oris began heaving for air as though the woman were suffocating him. He began convulsing, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Oh my! He is going into shock! Someone! Get help!" The woman yelled desperately at the crowd of onlookers. She gently placed Oris on the ground and held his head so he wouldn't accidentally bang it on the ground. Sweat gathered over his brows and the woman wiped it away, revealing his lightning bolt scar. The woman gasped, "You're Harry Potter!"

The crowd suddenly stopped mowing about and looked at the tiny boy convulsing on the ground. "Dear Merlin!" someone cried from the crowd, "It is him!"

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I really do appreciate them. I hope to have the next chapter out by Thanksgiving. Snape comes to the rescue in the next chapter and word spreads of the appearance of Harry Potter. Next chapter also contains the form of magic Oris will be using, so be on the lookout in two weeks.

Please review!


	6. Voiceless Magic

Author's Note: I have now made a goal for this story; the goal being for at least one of my chapters to get over one hundred reviews for that chapter alone. I know, high and mighty goal, but I believe it can be achieved if I work for it. I would also like to say Happy belated Thanksgiving!

**Dybdahl, KikiLala, Curalium Lacrimo, …. (Yes, someone reviewed with that as their name.), Hambares, athenakitty, Evergreen Sceptre, amanda Burke, DebsTheSnapeFanNow, animegurl088, azntgr01, spinnerofdark, Harco Potfoy, HecateDeMort, mariana, Makurayami Ookami, Jeni, Sexy Snape, MysticSong1978, Black Gargie, hittocerebattosai, **and **Unique Dark Rose.**

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank **Snarky B. **who complimented me on my spelling in a rather snobbish way. Oh well, here's the next chapter!

**WARNING:** Abuse and memories that contain abuse and SLASH in later chapters.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape (Mentor, maybe something more later on.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing so no one can complain.

**A Voice on Mute**

Chapter Six: Voiceless Magic

News traveled through Diagon Alley rapidly. Witches and wizards, store owners and shoppers rushed to the origin of all the commotion.

"It's him, our savior has been found!"

"Merlin, we thank you!"

Snape watched with a sneer as people knocked into him, one even shoving him into a shop's wall. He bit back a curse and glared after the retreating form of the wizard running in the opposite direction. "Some people have no manners," Snape sneered looking down for his charge when he had to do a double take when Oris wasn't there. "Fuck." Snape released his curse and ran in the direction he had seen the rude wizard run.

Snape came to a large gathering of over a hundred witches and wizards and began pushing his way through the crowd. Ignoring pleasantries, he pushed his way into the center where young Oris was, quite frankly, losing it. Oris' fingers were scraping at the concrete and his eyes were shooting to faces he had no idea who they were and where they had come from.

Darting over to the child, Snape kneeled beside the child and the woman looked up. "This is Harry Potter! Did you know that, sir! I found the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Snape looked at her like she had grown another head. He ignored her and placed a hand on Oris' forehead. Oris immediately calmed down. His eyes focused on Snape. Snape grimaced at the young child, a look of apology in his onyx eyes.

"Ma'am," Snape began, looking the woman straight in the eyes, "did you not think to call for help? Was his fame more important than his health?"

The woman sputtered, looking at Snape. She stood up and looked at the crowd, "I found Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter." The crowd looked at her then at Oris.

Snape stood up, pulling Oris up with him. "Next time, ma'am, consider others before you think of yourself. I guarantee you will go much further in life if you do." Snape placed a hand on Oris' shoulder, "We must leave, breakfast is about over and classes will be beginning soon."

Oris shook his head and nodded to the lady who supposedly _saved_ his life. Oris, gripped his wand tightly to his chest, his blood covered fingers shaking. Snape apparated Oris and himself to the front gates of the school, quickly looking over Oris and noticed the bloody fingers. Oris looked down at his hands and blinked, the blood vanishing, replacing the blood with bandage wraps. Snape did a double take, mouth moving in silence.

Finally he sputtered out, "How?"

Oris looked up at him and held a frantic look. Quickly hiding his hands behind his back, Oris shook his head.

Snape kneeled before him and looked into Oris eyes, "Pull out your wand and mouth the word, '_Lumos_' for me."

Oris, not one for wanting to get into trouble, pulled out his wand and mouthed '_Lumos_'. The tip of his wand lit up and shot a powerful beam of light across the shaded snow.

"Now, mouth the word '_Nox_' for me." Snape watched as Oris mouthed the word and the tip of the wand went out. "Interesting, now we must make our way to the school since you have classes to attend."

Oris followed and stared at his wand.

Reaching the castle, and opening the huge doors, they stepped through the threshold. Walking to the Great Hall, students began filtering out the doors to head to classes. Almost every single student had to stop and stare as Oris and Snape crossed their paths.

It wasn't any easier in the Great Hall; basically, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Snape glared at the students and yelled, "Don't you have classes to get to?"

Students shuffled out of the Great Hall and Snape left Oris with Professor Flitwick. Oris watched Snape's retreating figure. "Now, Mr. Potter, here is your time-table. You have Charms, my class, first. Now, Mr. Pot—" Flitwick looked at Oris, who wasn't paying any attention to him. He looked at some of the other professors who just shrugged their shoulders. "Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore watched on in silence, the boy was still watching Snape. He looked at Flitwick and smiled, "Mr. Fides," Oris turned sharply, "if you will please pay attention to Professor Flitwick you can be on your way to your first class."

Oris blushed slightly and nodded his head. "Now we can't have you walking around in the wrong robes, can we Mr. Potter?"

Oris looked at him quizzically. _'I wish they would quit mentioning a Mr. Potter. I don't have any idea who that is.'_ Flitwick raised his wand and charmed Oris' robe into the Ravenclaw house colors. _'Am I Mr. Potter? I thought my name was Oris, Oris Fides.'_

"I will lead the way to my classroom, Mr. Potter." Flitwick descended from the Head Table and walked to the Great Hall doors.

Dumbledore frowned when he realized Oris wasn't following Flitwick. "Oris, if you will follow Professor Flitwick you can begin your classes."

Oris turned sharply to the retreating form of Flitwick and ran to catch up with him.

They walked up to the second floor, Flitwick rambling on about charms and his choir. Oris, not knowing what to do, just listened to his professor. Walking into the classroom, it fell completely silent. Flitwick approached the front of the room and Oris, seeing only one available seat, took it.

"Today class, we will be learning the lighting charm, _Lumos_." Flitwick demonstrated for the class, the tip of his wand lighting up. "We will also be learning how to extinguish the light with _Nox_." The tip of his wand stopped glowing.

A hand shot up and asked, "How will Harry Potter be able to do the magic if he can't speak?"

"Good question Miss Granger, but that doesn't concern you," Flitwick said. "Now begin trying to create the light."

Oris looked at his wand and mouthed _Lumos_. The tip of his wand lit up like the sun. Students began gawking and Flitwick approached Oris. Oris mouthed _Nox_ and the tip of his wand went out like a flame without oxygen.

"Of course! Speechless magic!" Flitwick expressed and had Oris do it over and over. Students watched and began trying to do it without speaking, but not one could attempt it.

The same hand shot up and asked yet another question. "Sir, why is it only Harry can do speechless magic."

"Well Miss Granger, you learned how to speak magic, but Mr. Potter can't speak, so his magical signature allows him to perform magic without speaking. But, when the moment that Mr. Potter decides to speak, his magical signature will make it so he has to speak the magic citations."

The girl bowed her head over a bit of parchment, quill in hand, and wrote information on the parchment, mumbling to herself that she should look it up in the library. Oris looked at her tie and noticed she was in Ravenclaw as well. He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile in return.

* * *

With the class being over, Oris made his way to his next class, where he was gawked at and made to look like a poster child. Lunch came and his table was full of whispering and pointing. Try as he might, Oris could not find one moment of peace.

Standing up from the table, Oris left, deciding he would go back to his dorm. He couldn't take being stared at like a puppy in a shop window. Finished with the trek to his dorm, the bell signifying the beginning of class rang. Ignoring it, he dropped his book bag and sat on his bed and looked at his time-table looking at the wrong day that said he had Herbology, but in truth, he had Potions.

* * *

"Patil, Parvati," Snape called out and received a 'Here.' "Potter, Harry," Snape said, looking up when Oris didn't answer to his call. "Fides," Snape tried, but to no avail. "That child really thinks he can miss my class when I know for a fact he is feeling fine. Read pages one hundred and seventy-eight to two hundred and one of your textbook then write an essay on what you read while I go find our resident savior." 

"I saw him head up to the Ravenclaw dorm, Professor," Granger said. "He really looked under the weather."

"Five points from Ravenclaw for speaking out of turn. Now start reading."

Snape stormed out of the classroom, intent on finding Oris.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

Author's Note: I know, it was short, so shoot me. At least it was something. Free turkey for those that review!

So review! Let me know how much it sucked! Lay it on there! I'm ready for it. **Review! **


End file.
